There There, I Am Here
by UniqueBlue
Summary: Hiro gets sick with the chicken pox but Baymax is gonna make sure that his friend won't feel alone while he's in bed suffering with boredom and loneliness. FLUFF INCLUDED! :D


**A/N: I know the movie isn't really out yet but I just had to write a fanfiction about this because for one, this movie looks mad cute and second, it look super awesome! So I'm going to go see it when it comes out this tomorrow and I'm super excited :D Forgive me If I got the characters wrong. This will be a short one shot story. Enjoy! **

Hiro just came back from his school but it was early. That's because he became sick with the chicken pox. He laid in bed for an hour now, his Aunt Cass just took his temperature and according to the doctor, he was going to have to stay in bed for 2 weeks. Alone. But his robot Baymax wasn't going to let his friend stay in bed for 2 weeks with nothing to do.

"Hello Hiro" he greeted, standing over his bed.

"Oh Hey Baymax" Hiro sneezed after that. He grabbed the tissue next to him and blew his nose.

"I Can sense you are not feeling well"

"Yeah you think?" Hiro responded sarcastically.

"While you are in bed with obviously nothing to do, I will find some source of entertainment for you" Baymax looked around on the ground and found a random book.

"Ah! I will read to you, the cat in the hat"

Hiro rolled his eyes and slumped back in his bed. "Oh why that book? I haven't read since I was 8"

"The Cat in the hat by Dr. Seuss" Baymax began to read.

"Aww Baymax! Nooo!" He exclaimed, feeling slightly embarrassed by covering his blushing face.

"Would you like me to read something else?" Baymax asked.

"You know, I'm just gonna go to sleep"

"Very well" Baymax dropped the book and picked up the sick Hiro and began to rock him in his arms like a mother would to her baby. "I will rock you to sleep while playing a widely well-known melodic lullaby for you"

"Oh Baymax, I'm too old for this, I-"

"There, There, I am here" said Baymax in a comforting tone. The tune started to play, and Baymax rocked him in his arms gently. "_Rock a bye baby on the tree top, when the wind blows, the cradle will rock, when the bough breaks, the cradle will fall and down will go baby, cradle and all" _

"Baymax, this will... never... Work... On m..." Hiro strangely felt his eyes begin to droop, then he began to yawn, then finally straight to a peaceful slumber.

Baymax gently put him back in bed, tucked him in him and let his friend sleep in peace.

_**~One week later~**_

The whole week, Baymax has been keeping Hiro company, even reading him more books, playing him the songs that he liked and even feed him chicken noodle soup. Baymax was doing a great job taking care of him and things were going well, almost well on some moments.

"Hiro, it is time for your chicken noodle soup" Baymax reminded

"Oh great. I pretty much rather have pizza by now" Hiro mumbled under his breath.

"Here comes the plane" said Baymax while moving around the soup filled spoon around him as if he was feeding an infant in his high chair.

"Baymax, for the last time, that's for babi-"

Baymax fed the soup into Hiro's mouth before he could explain what he said to Baymax.

Baymax did this until the bowl was empty.

"All done?" He asked.

"Yup! Totally done!" Hiro replied. "Thank god" he added under his breath so Baymax couldn't hear. Hiro started to yawn again.

Baymax noticed this and picked him up in his arms. "Ah! It is nap time! Time for a lullaby"

As much as Hiro was slightly embarrassed of the same routine, he was pretty much used to it and he secretly kind of liked when Baymax rocked him to sleep while playing a nice little tune.

Baymax played the lullaby called Baby Mine while rocking him in his arms until he fell asleep, he also snores loud in his sleep.

For the last 2 weeks, Baymax has made Hiro's sick days better. The chicken pox has went away and he was able to go back to school again. But as days went by, soon after, his Aunt Cass also got sick but with the flu.

"Aunt Cass? Do you want me to get you something?" Asked Hiro, standing near her bed.

"Oh no! I'm fine-"

"I make you some chicken noodle soup" he ran downstairs to the kitchen and began to make it for her.

Meanwhile, Baymax also volunteered to keep Cass company.

"Hello, Hiro's close relative. While you are ill at this time, I will read you a book while you are trying to recover" Baymax showed her an old book called, The Little Train That Could, and began to read it to her. "The Little Train That Could by Platt and Munk"

Cass lightly slapped a hand on her forehead and shook her head, feeling slightly embarrassed and thought, _"I much rather be asleep by now"_


End file.
